


Vocal

by pushpulldynamics (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Kinda, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pushpulldynamics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Contrary to what people thought Haru is very vocal (bonus?; handcuffs smut and an angry neighbor hitting the wall and telling them to shut up.)cop&topRin is very ashamed, bottomHaru is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocal

The first time they did it, Haru was the one who was doing all the work, and so Rin hadn’t known how extremely vocal Haru could get when he was the bottom. No. He wouldn’t find out until they decided to have sex in the communal showers at the local swimming pool. And although he had to come down from his high, pull out and force Haru under cold water to shut him up, Rin decided that they would most definitely explore Haru’s vocal range as soon as they got home.

It secretly thrilled him every time Haru moaned out loud and raked his fingernails down Rin’s back, digging them in at the dip of his spine, leaving tiny crescent-shaped welts. How he looped his legs around Rin’s waist and pulled Rin towards him, forcing him in with every thrust, and meeting him halfway with eyes shut tight in ecstasy. And when Haru neared his climax, he’d start chanting Rin’s name, his voice growing steadily louder until it went high pitched and hoarse.

_Rin…Rin…Rin…_

It drove Rin mad. He couldn’t get enough.

_Haru._

 

A particularly difficult case blew over their precinct in the first week on June, and it meant that Rin was hardly ever at home, and even when he was, he was expected to be able to drop everything and rush back to the crime scene.

After two weeks of hell, Rin was finally told that he could take a day off.

“When will you get back?”

“In ten minutes, I think.” Rin propped the phone between his shoulder and right cheek while he paid for the fried chicken. The girl at the counter gave him some change. He took the chicken box and sidestepped around the line of people, making his way over to the exit. “Why? Miss me already?”

“Obviously.”

“Well then, I better make you feel loved tonight.”

He heard Haru snort on the other end of the line, “That was terrible.”

 

As soon as Rin opened the door, Haru grabbed him by his shirt, dragged him inside, and promptly kicked the front door shut.

“Wait, let me clean up first…” He struggled to say in between their kisses, wrestling with Haru’s vice like grip on his wrists. In reply, Haru simply pushed him against the wall and drove his thigh in between Rin’s legs

“I want you to…” his thigh moved up and down, “lock me up, officer.”

“How can you say that…with that face?” Rin was torn between laughing and being extremely turned on by this roleplay. He didn’t get much time to contemplate his dilemma since Haru’s hand snaked its way down into his pants and brushed over the tip of his straining cock.

“Oi…” He breathed in through his nose and tried to calm down. Two weeks of repressed libido, shoddy handjobs and general Haru-less-ness had made him so so weak. Pathetically weak. Fingers curled around the shaft and briefly worked their way up to the tip and then back down. Up. Down. Pause. And again. Faster and faster. Rin’s toes were curling up and his knees felt like they could give out at any second. Pathetic. His eyelids closed over. “I should arrest you.”

Haru glanced at him, gaze almost coy-  _fuck his dark lashes and fucking perfect blue eyes_ \- before he smiled and murmured, “I wouldn’t mind being cuffed.”


End file.
